mobileframezerofandomcom-20200213-history
Mobile Frame Zero: The Superchub Frame
During the war struggle between the Solar Union, the Free Colonies, and the Ijad, robots called frames were used in the conflict between them. As the war progressed, frames were being destroyed and more and more frames were in production demand. Around this time, Mokodomo Industries realized that the current frames were not as efficient as they could be. So then, MI called in its best robotics engineers, scientists, and architects to begin designing a frame that could tower above all the rest: the Superchub. After 2 months of designing and building, MI had successfully created their first Superchub frame. Called SC001 (nicknamed the "Proto-Chub), this frame was still very much in its testing phase. The Proto-Chub was equipped with more agile knee and elbow joints than those of frames currently in use. Due to these superior joints, the Superchub was more agile, quick, and faster on the battlefield, giving it an edge. But Mokodomo Industries wasn't finished yet. They came up with a new and unique frame style: they would take the Proto-Chub, and instead of build one chub, they would build more and more Proto-Chubs with the intent of outfitting them with unique kinds of armor and weapons so they wouldn't have to change its design! Using spare parts and some painting chemicals, their first combat-ready Superchub, SC002 "Firecracker", was born. In designing Firecracker, MI scientists produced a special kind of paint that could almost completely neutralize the effects of explosive weapons and pyro-technology, making this frame fire-proof. Using this kind of paint, it was much more effective when powered, so the Firecracker has one of the most powerful reactor cores of the Superchub frames, also making it have more weight. 2 months 19 days into Project Superchub, Mokodomo Industries' Firecracker frame was already outperforming other frames on the battlefield with ease. The next project, SC003, was created using extremely tough wood-infused steel alloy. This frame was cleverly named "Woody" for its wood use in the Superchub's armor. MI also installed a jetpack onto this frame for ease of movement and the ability to fly over obstacles that most other frames could not get over. But, in order to remain airborne, Mokodomo Industries removed as much armor as they could while still giving the Superchub a fighting chance. Many more Superchub frames were built after "Woody", including: SC004 "Spaceman" -- Jetpack frame, high agility, pressurized cabin for space missions, produced for both the Solar Union and the Free Colonies, also utilized as a labor frame SC005 "Bumblebee Juggernaut" -- Heavy juggernaut frame, low mobility, extremely powerful armor, produced mainly for the Solar Union SC006 "GS-Marine" -- Higher armor level, moderate mobility, produced mainly for the Solar Union SC007 "GS-Jetpack Marine" -- Medium armor, good mobility, produced mainly for the Solar Union, also utilized as a labor frame SC008 "Desert Warrior" -- Medium armor, high mobility, infrared sensors, produced mainly for the Free Colonies, also utilized as a labor frame SC009 "Pumpkin" -- Good armor, ok mobility, night vision sensors, camouflage, mainly produced for the Free Colonies SC010 "Samurai" -- Good armor, amazing mobility, expensive to produce due to use of gold in the armor alloy, designed for melee combat, mainly produced for the Solar Union and Free Colonies SC011 "Cotton Candy" -- Ok armor, good mobility, designed for long-range support, mainly produced for the Free Colonies, also utilized as a labor frame